Craving
by Starsky's Strut
Summary: Hutch has a moment of severe weakness.


All usual disclaimers apply, I don't own the rights, I don't get money and this is for entertainment only. Please excuse any errors; they are entirely mine.

Related Episode: "I Love You Rosey Malone"

**Craving  
**By Starsky's Strut

The craving came upon him suddenly as he walked down the hall to the squad room. Hutch put his hand to his stomach and tried to ease the pang. He wasn't hungry. No, he was craving something other then food. He stopped and leaned against the candy machine just outside of Dobey's door.

He realized he was still rubbing his belly, so he stopped and shoved his hand deep into his pocket. His fingers could feel the outline of the single coin that resided there. Without thought, his fingers rimmed the edges of the coin. The whorls on his fingers detected the small groves all along the side of the coin. The smoother surface of Washington's face was next to be felt under his sensitive fingertips. There was an eagle on the other side. It was a quarter.

Years of undercover work came into play as he surreptitiously checked out his surroundings. He could see Lt. Murphy was on his way out the door. Two uniformed officers escorted a perp in handcuffs down to lock up.

He nodded in greeting to Sergeant Jenkins from Robbery division.

The pang he felt was building. No one seemed to notice his discomfort as it grew.

He had to have it.

He had to have it very soon.

And no one must know.

Especially Starsky.

It was his hidden weakness.

One he could never confess, not to anyone.

It was one thing that no one could ever find out about, not now, not ever. It was his private demon. One he knew he was loosing the battle with. No amount of tough-love on Starsky's part could ever fight it off. The sweat began to bead on his upper lip.

The craving was hard upon him. He had to get his _fix_. He closed his eyes tightly for a second. All the connotations of that single word and all of the related memories flooded back into his mind. He pushed them roughly aside as he came to his decision. He would give in to that craving. Just this once. No one wouldever have to know about it.

Hutch gripped thecorner his of his lower lip in his teeth for just moment, trying to stifle the undeniable craving. He checked the area again. No one was paying him any attention.

The quarter in his pocket seemed to leap into his fingers. He clenched at it, it was the only coin he had in there and he gripped it tightly as he slippedthe coin into the slot and pulled the lever for the Snickers bar.

It fell into the dispensing slot with a muffled thump. He glanced about. No one took notice.

Hutch leaned down and slipped his hand into the slot. He anxiously peered down the hallway as he eased his Snickers bar out. Good. No one had seen him. No one would know.

He stood up and began to peel back the brown wrapper. It gave with surprising ease.

Just then Dobey opened the door to his office and stepped into the hall behind him.

Hutch froze, the candy bar still in his right hand. There was nowhere to hide it! No! Captain Dobey was a seasoned detective and a father of two. Hutch knew without a doubt that Dobey would know instantly if he tried to hide anything. _'What to do?'_ Hutch's mind raced. '_Hide it in plain sight!'_ The answer burst into his brain.

Dobey asked him "Where is Starsky?"

"I-- he's out there." Hutch gestured with his right hand, forgetting for a split second that that was the hand that still held the Snickers bar in it.

"Where out there?" Dobey questioned.

"Who knows?" He gave his superior a sheepish smile as he shuffled his feet nervously, breaking eye off contact. The craving was hard upon him. He needed his fix. He needed it right now.

"You're supposed to know, you're his partner. You're supposed to know where he is at all times." Dobey's face was stern.

"Well, some how he doesn't always consult me captain, when he hangs out with Rosey Malone." He remembered to gesture with his left hand this time, keeping the candy down by his right leg.

"Right now, Rosey Malone is running her gallery on 6th street. And Starsky isn't with her, unless he's playing store clerk."

"Well, he's been known to do worse." To hell with Dobey. To hell with his reputation. He couldn't wait one more second. He had to have a bite right NOW. He threw caution to the wind and ripped the wrapper off.

Dobey continued, "Chambers and Goodson need information. Get your partner in here."

The scent of the chocolate, caramel and peanuts wafted off of the brown candy bar,singing its sweet siren song of high calories and a sugar rush like no other candy could give him. His mouth watered as he raised the bar towards his lips, unable to wait one single second more.

Hutch barely heard Dobey as he spoke; he gave an automatic response as the intoxicating scent begged him to give into his craving now "Right."

Dobey snatched the Snickers from Hutch's hand then went back into his office, closing the door firmly behind him.

Hutch stared at his empty right hand.

It was gone.

The candy was gone.

His last quarter was gone.

His last hope was gone.

There was nothing else for him to do now, but do as Dobey directed and find Starsky. Mentally, he began to sing, _'By day I'm Mister Natural, just as healthy as I can be… but at night I'm a junk food junkie… good lord have pity on me.'_

**The End. **

**Author notes:** I don't remember who wrote the song _'Junk Food Junkie' _but it wasn't me.  
This story takes place during the "I Love You Rosey Malone" epi. In the DVD version, this scene  
takes place right at the start of chapter 4. The dialogue between Dobey and Hutch is from the episode.


End file.
